1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-stroke engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fuel injector whereby fuel is injected to a cylinder by a fuel pressure and the amount of fuel to be injected is controlled by an injection time, when a pressure differential between the fuel pressure and a pressure in the cylinder fluctuates, the amount of fuel to be injected cannot be precisely controlled.
Therefore, Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-217730 proposed a method of controlling the amount of fuel injected to a diesel engine. In this method, in a fuel injection control device for a diesel engine, in which the control of the amount of injected fuel is carried out by controlling the fuel pressure, the pressure in the cylinder during the fuel injection is detected by a pressure sensor and the fuel pressure is controlled in accordance with the pressure detected in the cylinder, and thus any fluctuation of the amount of injected fuel due to a fluctuation of the pressure in the cylinder is prevented.
In this method, however, the pressure sensor, etc., must be used, and thus a problem arises in that the device is complicated.